Fate
by 203452
Summary: Magnus Bane X oc. Gay relationship. Magnus is the same character, and is still a warlock. Magnus has long ago given up on the thought of finding someone he could live the rest of his life with, until a ridiculously handsome man moves in the apartment below his.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Feel free to correct me on spelling or grammar or any mistakes you see. I tend to go back and forth between writing in 1_ _st_ _person and 3_ _rd_ _person, so sorry if that's annoying. This takes place in modern time New York. I do not own the character Magnus Bane, obviously._

Magnus walked up the stairs slowly, holding on to the railing.

It's nine o'clock in the morning, and I'm is just getting home. My head feels like… like… like it hurts a lot. I paused on the stairs for a moment to make sure I don't throw up, then I keep moving. I haven't gotten drunk like that in a while.

I realized that I had only made it to the second floor, while my room was on the third. I cursed the elevator for being broken. The motion probably would have had me puking my guts out anyway, but it would have been better than walking up two large flights of stairs. Maybe. A loud noise (probably not as loud as my hangover was making it seem) came from down the hall a little ways, and I looked over to see two men standing in front of a door to an apartment.

One of the men was short but built, wearing a cap and loose, ugly clothes. He had just dropped a large moving box in front of the other man. He handed a clip board to the man, who was leaning against the open doorway of the apartment. It look me a few seconds to finally take that man in, but when I did, I sobered up instantly. The man was gorgeous.

He had short, dark black hair. He was white, but really tan. He was lean but also very built, and tall. Probably almost as tall as myself. And he was living right below me. I immediately came to the conclusion that the man was most likely a huge douche bag with a ridiculous ego. I stood on the stairs, watching, just barely poking my head out to watch.

Mr. Tall dark and handsome smiled at the moving guy, handing him back the clip board. "Thanks for your help" he said tiredly and sincerely. His voice is amazing I thought to myself, running a hand through my beyond help hair. The man looked like a Greek god, while I at the moment, look like shit.

I gave up staring at him, and silently made my way up to the next flight of stairs, and began up those. I promised myself to look into finding his name, and after that, if possible, my way into his pants. I grinned to myself, despite my headache. That's all it is nowadays whenever I see someone I'm interested in, sex. I've given up on hopes of everlasting true love, or love that doesn't constantly make you want to cry, or just love in general. I know true love is out there, as I have experienced true love a couple of times, but love was not worth the pain.

I used magic to unlock the door to my apartment, closed the door, then started taking my crumpled clothes off on the way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind me. I turned the hot water on and grabbed a towel from the closet and put that on the towel rack. Then I stepped under the hot water and stood there for a second. Then I put some soap on a luffa and rubbed that over my body briefly, then washed the glitter out of my hair. When I finished, I stepped out and dried my body quickly, then wrapped my hair in the towel. I stepped out of the bathroom and went straight to my bedroom.

I entered my bedroom, and with a flick of my hand removed all of the glitter from my bed onto the floor. I climbed under the silk sheets ass naked and pulled the covers around myself, sighing contently. I feel asleep soon after, thinking of black hair.

I woke up later that day around five. I laid in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the comfort of my bed, before realizing I was hungry. I got out of bed slowly before making my way over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of black, sparkly tight pants, and a pink shirt that said "Reason I am single: Dick Too Big, Might Kill Someone" and put them on. I put some lip balm on and put some blue glitter in my hair, and finally some eyeliner.

I put the clothes in my hallway away before grabbing my wallet and walking out of my apartment. I walked down the first flight of stairs, then paused before going down the second flight. I stared at the door of the attractive man from yesterday, willing it to open. To my surprised, it did. Well wasn't I the luckiest warlock alive. The man stepped out of his apartment, before locking the door behind him. I took this opportunity to walk over to him. He had on plain jeans and a nice green shirt. I approached him just as he turned away from his door.

"Hey, you just moved in here this morning right?" I asked before he had time to take me in. The man paused, blinked, looking at my face. "Huh? Oh- yes I did". He blinked again, looked down at the rest of my outfit, looking completely bewildered. His eyes lingered on my shirt, and I could tell he was reading it. I saw his lips twitch, he was trying not to smile. But then he looked at me and smiled anyway. "I like your shirt" He said smirking.

I smiled myself. The man had a beautiful smile. "Thank you". I said simply. He held out his hand "Jensen Hall". I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Magnus Bane. I live up on the next floor". He had a very firm, quick handshake. A business handshake. "Where were you heading out to?" I asked casually. So far so good. While the man didn't seem completely comfortable, he was polite and charming.

"Oh, I was going to go look around the city, get something to eat" he said. I smiled "Have you ever been to New York before?"

He shook his head. "No, I just moved here from Illinois. I've been to Chicago a couple of times, but that's about it as far as big cities are concerned". Perfect.

"Well, I was just heading out to get something to eat myself. I know the area pretty well, would you like me to give you a tour?"

I saw the Jenens friendly expression waver. He clearly wanted to say no, and I had a sudden jolt of disappointment. "Well, I guess that depends on where you're going" he said. I hadn't really thought about it. There were a bunch of fun places I could take him, but he didn't really look up for them quite yet, so….

"Well, there is a small family restaurant right around the corner. They have great seafood." Jensen looked hesitant, but then said "That would be nice, if you're sure you have the time…?"

I waved my hand. "I am completely free. I would love to have some company too". I tried to sound nonchalant.

He smiled then again. "Sounds great. Lead the way". I was happy. Very happy. Too happy. This guy was almost definitely straight, but I could change that. I have before. This guy was beyond hot, and I was beyond interested.

"Let's go".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _So I love reviews… hint hint._

"So, what brings you to the big apple?" I asked casually. We were walking down the sidewalk, Jensen on my right side. We were standing close enough to be walking 'together' but not much closer than that.

"A job transfer" he said simply, and didn't offer anything else. He had his hands shoved in his pockets. I tried again "So… What do you do?" I didn't mind pushing for information.

"Well" he looked like he was determining what to say. I thought it was a rather simple question. "I'm a child physiatrist." My eyebrows raised considerably. He looked at my dumbfounded look, then added "which means that I'm like a therapist-" "I know what a physiatrist is" I cut in. "I just would have thought you were a model or actor or something along those lines".

"Oh" he blinked then laughed a little. My God that laugh is perfection. "No, though I would be lying if I said I haven't gotten offers" he said simply. This guy was perfect, I decided. "So, why did you get a job transfer?" I hadn't thought psychiatry was something you got transferred for.

"Well, I also do some work with the police" again my eyebrows raised. "I work with them on child abuse cases" he explained. "One of men I worked for on a case said he knew a team that needed someone like me more often then they did, and I would be paid much better. So here I am".

"I see. This is the place" I said stopping in front of a small shop that was pretty full. Jensen looked at it and smiled. "It looks nice" was all he offered. He walked up to the door first, then held the door open behind him for me, which was nice. It was the simple things sometimes. One of the waitresses looked at me and smiled. "Bane" she said as a greeting. "Who's this?" She nodded towards Jensen, who simply smiled at her, causing her to blush slightly.

"This is Jensen Hall, he just moved in below me" I said proudly, though it wasn't something to necessarily be proud of.

"Lucky you" she winked and led us both to a table. I glanced back at Jensen, who I thought looked slightly annoyed for a moment, but then looked pleasant again. We went over to a window seat and sat across from each other. "What can I get you to drink?" she asked specifically to Jensen. "oh-" he looked down at the menu in front of him. "mm iced tea" I knew it. I don't know how I did, but that had been my first guess. "Do you have sweetened?" She shook her head, "nope but we have sugar packets for that". He pursed his lips. "Alright".

She nodded and walked away without asking what I wanted. Jensen her, then at me, then back at her. It was adorable. "She forgot to take your order" he said matter-a-fact. "Oh, I always get the same drink each time I come here" I put my elbows on the table and stared at him shamelessly.

He nodded. "… cold tea with sugar packets is not the same thing as sweetened tea. Tea has to be hot for the sugar to dissolve in the tea and make it sweet" he complained. Jensen was very amusing. "I see. I apologize for bringing you to a place that does not offer accurately sweetened tea" I smiled a little.

He smiled a bit too. "Yes, how could I forgive such an act" he chuckled a little. "You said your name was Magnus right?" I nodded. He nodded, then looked down at the menu. "What do you recommend?" he asked.

"Lobster" I said right away, pointing to the place on the menu. His eyes scanned over it. "hm…. I usually get something less expensive when I go out".

Just then Sidney, our waitress, came back with our drinks. His tea, and my pink cocktail. "Do you know what you want to eat?" Jensen eyed my cocktail before answering "yes". I got lobster, while he ordered a hot dog with everything on it. I raised my eyebrow at his choice, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, be out in about fifteen" she said simply and walked away. I took my drink and ran my finger around the inside of the rim, getting the sugar before bringing my finger to my lips, licking it off. Jensen watched the whole thing, turned slightly pink, and looked away. "And what is it you do for a living?" he asked.

"Oh, a little bit of this and that" I answered, before realizing how that may have sounded. He looked a little pale. "Er-" I added "just in case this is what you're thinking, I'm not a prostitute or anything like that".

He laughed a little awkwardly. "That wasn't what…" he let his voice trail off, not wanting to lie. I chuckled a bit "I do odd jobs for people" Was all I said.

He looked curious, but didn't push as I had. I took a sip of my drink, not taking my eyes off of him. He was so nice to look at. Despite his complaining, he took a sweetening packet and dumped it into his tea, stirred, and sipped it.

"So, do you have any family or friends here?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nope. How long have you lived here?"

I smiled a little. "Oh, I come and go over the years." He nodded. "Do you have family here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't really have much family" come to think of it, I don't have any. I shook the thought away. "But I have friends that are as good as family" I added quickly.

He nodded and smiled. "I know what you mean". There was a silence then, which wasn't as awkward as it could have been. Maybe it was more awkward for him than me. When Sidney came back with our food, Jensen looked grateful.

I realized how hungry I was, and began eating immediately, for some reason not caring how I looked eating in front of this ridiculously hot guy. Maybe it was because of how vigorously he was eating his food. I realized I felt comfortable around him. I have meet plenty of people who were simply easy and comfortable to be around, but they had never been this attractive.

I paused in my chewing to watch him eat for a few seconds. He really was perfect. I wanted him.

"…so, how old are you?" He looked up and blinked. "24. You?" I responded quickly "26" He nodded and kept eating. I continued to watch him.

"… Did you leave a girlfriend or anything behind?"

He thought about it. "Well, I was dating someone before I moved, but I wasn't very attached or anything". That was good. "You?"

I smiled. "No, I'm not seeing anyone right now" He nodded and kept eating. When we finished I waved for the check. Sidney came over and asked "are you paying separately?" Jensen answered yes and I answered no. Jensen looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to pay for me" he said. I waved a hand, "Don't worry about it, I asked you to come with me". I paid the bill, left a tip that was too large, and stood. "Shall we go sightseeing?" Jensen looked down at his watch. "Er- it's getting kind of late, and I still have unpacking to do".

I nodded, disappointed. "alright." We walked out and started back to the apartment. "What made you want to be a child physiatrist?" I asked curiously. He smiled. "Well, I really like kids, but I can't have any" He said sadly. "Medical reasons, I've known for a while. So since I can't have kids, I decided to do something where I could work with kids. I didn't want to be a teacher though… And people always tell me I'm a good listener so I put the two together. It worked out well- I love my job."

Could this man get any more perfect? "That's great" I replied, smiling. I had never really thought about if I liked children or not. I supposed I did to some degree. As we got closer to the building, he said "Thanks for dinner" very awkwardly. "I was worried that everyone in New York would be an asshole" he laughed a bit. So Jensen spoke his mind. Awesome.

"No, you'll find the people of New York to be the most non-judgmental, accepting people you'll ever meet. Sometimes rude? Yes. But never boring" I said happily. He just smiled. I loved it.

We made our way into the building and started up the stairs. "Would you like some help unpacking?" I asked innocently. Looking a bit startled, he smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm a little too independent for that, but thank you". We were standing at the top of the first flight of stairs, where we would go separate directions.

"It was nice meeting you Magnus, thank you again for dinner" He said, again awkwardly. I smiled. "Likewise, thank you for joining me. You're great company". He smiled "Same to you. I'll see you around then" he turned around to go back to his room.

On impulse, I grabbed his arm, "wait" I said quickly. He turned around and looked at me, surprised. "Would you go on a date with me next weekend?" I asked quickly.

He looked only slightly surprised. He thought about it, seeming unsure. I still hadn't let go of his arm.

"….Okay" he said finally.

I smiled brilliantly. "Great, give me your phone" I let go of his arm.

He dug his phone out of his front pocket and did something on it, then handed it to me. Already guessing what I was going to do, he had the screen on 'New Contact'. I put my name in with a bunch of different colored hearts after and my number and handed it back to him. "Is Saturday good?"

He thought about it. "I think so. I may have something to do on that day… can I text you?" I nodded. "You most certainly can".

I thought about kissing him, but Jensen looked like the type of person that would punch me in the face if I did anything too soon. So I simply smiled, and said "I'll be waiting for you to text me. Good night, good luck unpacking".

I turned and walked away, and it wasn't until I was walking up the second flight of stairs and out of view that I punched a fist into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Thanks for continuing to read! I love all and any reviews._

Jensen texted me an hour after that. All it said was '-Jensen'. The dorkiest grin spread over my face. I was surely losing my mind. I had just finished watching the season finale of Supernatural. Chairman Meow jumped up onto the couch and rubbed his head against my leg. Sometimes this cat loves me, sometimes he wants nothing to do with me. That's why cats are interesting I suppose. I thought about whether I should text him back or not. On one hand, it wasn't really a text that needed responding to. On the other hand, I really wanted to text him. On the other hand, he was probably busy unpacking and texting him would only annoy him. On the other hand, I really wanted to text him.

I responded 'are you SURE you don't want help unpacking? ;-)'

I stared at my phone, waiting for a response.

'I'm sure. Thanks though' He replied rather quickly.

I sighed. Why I was going after someone who wasn't completely head-over-heels for me by now, I had no clue. Had I not been charming? Well, he did agree to go on a date with me…

'Alright. Have a good night' I looked at the text, then deleted it and stared over.

'Alright. See you' I stared at that… then deleted it.

'Alright. Goodnight' and sent it.

I picked up the cat and laid down on my couch, before setting the cat down on my chest. I would be very sad when my furry little companion left me. I thought about getting a turtle next. They lived a little longer. I rubbed the Chairmans head gently.

I had asked Jensen out on a date, but had no clue what I was going to take him to do. What would he enjoy? I had no clue. He texted back 'Goodnight'.

I stared at my phone. Jensen had me wrapped around his finger, completely. How annoying. He probably had a bunch of people drooling over him, he was so attractive. I'm probably just one of many. He would probably have at least five dates planned for the weekend by the end of the week.

Wow, when did I become such a pessimist?

I started coming up with date options.

I didn't see or hear from Jensen until Thursday evening. I had just finished working with a client, and had made quite a large sum of money. I was just about to have a drink over a job well done, when Jensen texted me, 'I have to work on Saturday until 3, but after that I'm free'

I was so happy from this one, simple text. I was starting to annoy myself.

I responded 'perfect. I'll come by around 3:30?'

'Sounds good. What should I wear/bring?'

I smiled. He was so cute.

'Wearing something similar to what you wore to dinner the other day will be fine. You don't need to bring anything'

'Do I need money?'

'Nope, I've got everything' He was so considerate. I wanted this guy. I was obsessed. I sat down on my couch and hugged a pillow to my chest, my head full of black hair and blue eyes. Like really blue. His looks reminded me of Will, but Wills eyes were a dark blue, almost like the night sky, while Jensens are about as bright blue as you could get.

He responded 'If you're sure'

I had to hold myself back from walking downstairs and going straight to his room. What the hell?

'I sure am ;-)'

I woke up early on Saturday, got a shower, fed the cat, ate a bite of cereal before realizing I was too excited (nervous?) to eat, and got dressed. I toned it down a bit today. I wore skinny jeans and a plain dark blue button down long sleeved shirt. I made the end tips of my hair light blue, then used blue eyeliner and blue eyeshadow. I realized I looked very blue. I didn't even really like blue all that much. Maybe I was thinking about Jensens eyes a bit too much.

When I was completely finished and ready to go, I checked the time… and realized it was only 12 o'clock. Crap.

I sat down and sighed. What was I doing? I needed to calm down. I made some popcorn, sat down and watched the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. I would totally screw Johnny Depp.

After the movie was over, I only had about a half hour to wait. I checked that I didn't have any popcorn in my teeth, put some chapstick on, some good smelling cologne, and texted Jensen. 'You ready for me?'

After I had already sent it, I realized how sexual it sounded. Oh well.

He responded almost immediately. 'Yes'.

I threw on a light black jacket and walked down the stairs too fast. Before I reached the bottom, I slowed to an appropriate pace. I waked down the hall to Jensens door, took a deep breath that I needed for some reason, and knocked on his door.

Jensen opened the door and smiled. "Hey" He said.

… oh my gosh he is gorgeous.

"Hey" I said a little roughly, then cleared my throat and smiled. "You look good" But really I was just looking at his face, which I hadn't realized I had missed so much after only meeting him once.

He looked me up and down, and snorted. "We match"

I blinked and looked at his outfit for the first time. He had on jeans, a light blue shirt, and a light black jacket. I smiled. "So we do"

He smiled back and closed the door behind him. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, that depends. Do you want to eat now or later?"

We had started walking down the hallway, closer than the other day. It was progress.

"Hmm" He thought about it. "Now if that's alright."

I chuckled. "If it wasn't I wouldn't have offered it as an option".

He looked thoughtful. "No, I guess not" we smiled at each other for a second before he turned away, embarrassed. When we got outside, I hailed a taxi, grabbed Jensens hand daringly, and pulled him with me in the back. After closing the door I gave the driver directions. I noticed Jensen looking at our intertwined hands, blushing. He then looked out the window.

We sat in silence comfortably, or at least I was comfortable, for about ten minutes. "… I hope you didn't plan anything too fancy" he said, looking at me. His hand was hot underneath mine.

I smiled. "Well, let's just say I choose a place where I had to make reservations, but nothing too fancy".

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, just went back to looking out the window. I looked at him. He was freshly shaven and he smelled good, I noted. When we pulled up to the place, I paid the driver and pulled Jensen out by the hand.

He looked up at the 4-star restaurant "… This place looks expensive" he said nervously. I smiled at him. "Don't you worry. The owner of this place owes me a favor. Tonight we eat for free". I said proudly and pulled him by the hand into the building.

We walked in and went up to the man at the counter. "Reservations for Bane". I said quickly. I started rubbing circles on the back of Jensens hand with my thumb, and he shivered. I had to try to keep the amusement off of my face.

The man at the desk looked down at his clip board. "Of course, let me show you to your table sirs". He stood and started walking away without making sure we followed. I continued to pull Jensen by his hand. His grip was strong, his hands almost as big as mine.

We walked past tables of people eating and laughing, until we started walking into a back room where there we no tables, just curtains that led to individual rooms. Jensen looked extremely nervous, so I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

We finally reached the end of the back room and our waiter pushed aside a green curtain that revealed the small, private room we would be eating in. There was a booth with a soft plush bench that went around a circular table. I pulled Jensen in the booth with me and pulled him as close as I could. He smelled so good.

Our waiter placed menus in front of us. "I will return momentarily." He said before leaving the small room, leaving the curtain open. I let go of Jensens hand and wrapped my arm around his waist instead. Jensen looked at me with raised eyebrows, and I simply smiled at him. I knew I was being way too forward on the first date, but I didn't really care with those crystal blue eyes looking directly into mine.

"Do you like it?" I asked in a very flirty voice. He looked around "I do… So, what was that favor you did for the owner?" he asked, reaching for a menu.

I mentally sighed. I had actually cured him of a demon STD he had acquired, but I couldn't exactly tell Jensen that. So I came up with something else. "I got him into a really good hospital with a very good doctor when he was deathly ill through some connections I have… that was before he got all of this money" I explained. It was somewhat slightly true.

Jensen looked impressed. "I see. How did you know him?" He opened his menu and started to look through it. I could tell he was just trying to make conversation, but I didn't know how to answer his question, so instead I let my hand grip his waist and said, "there's no reason to be jealous handsome" teasingly. Oh God, who was I?

He blushed and looked away slightly. "I was just asking… Are you sure our meal is free? This all looks very expensive."

I smiled, "You're so considerate, yes I'm sure".

Our waiter came back and asked for our orders. "I'll have a black diamond steak, well-done" Jensen said, handing the man his menu. I turned to him, "I'll have the same thing, but medium-rare". The man took my menu and said "That'll be about 20 minutes" and walked away again leaving the curtain open. I looked back to Jensen. "So, you like steak?"

Wait… that was probably the dumbest thing I had ever said! Well, at least the dumbest thing I had said all week.

He just smiled at me though. "It's my favorite. I don't usually get it though, because of how expensive it is". I smiled at him. "If I'm treating you, you don't have to worry about the cost of anything" I pulled him slightly closer if that was possible.

Jensen must be a touchy feely kind of person, because he did not look nearly as uncomfortable as he could have. "How have you liked New York so far?" I asked simply, now carful of what I said.

He smiled and began telling me how his first week had been. He mostly talked about his coworkers, how most of them were friendly, some of them were a little strange, and how one girl 'accidentally' touched him a little more often than he liked. At that, I felt slightly guilty and loosened my hand from his waist, but he surprisingly leaned into me more and even put his hand on my knee.

I momentarily contemplated jumping him right then and there, but then our waiter came back in with our plates and a bucket with chilled champagne in it. He set our plates down in front of us before opening the champagne and pouring two glasses half full. He then set a device down in the center of the table. "Please beep us if you need anything". He said before walking out and this time, closing the curtains.

Jensen picked his hand off of my knee and began eating, sliding himself away slightly to give himself elbow room. I removed my arm and began to eat as well. We talked very little while we were eating, something I appreciated. I did not like to talk while I was eating. It wasn't until after I had taken my first bite that I realized how hungry I was, and I finished my meal in record time. Once I finished, I simply watched Jensen eat. Unlike me, he ate slowly and gracefully, it was nice to watch.

Jensen noticed me watching him after a minute and he looked at me then, setting his utensils down. "Why are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?"

I blinked. "What? N-" I paused. "… yeah, there is. Let me get that for you".

I put one hand on his leg, leaned forward, and licked the corner of his mouth slowly. He froze completely but made an "mmh" sound.

I pulled away and smiled. "You're a messy eater. You've gotten food everywhere" I exclaimed, before leaning forward and licking up the front of his neck.

Now was the moment of truth. He was either going to run away screaming, or give into me completely. I didn't consider anything in the middle acceptable.

"Magnus" He breathed heavily

 _Oh God_

I licked up and down his neck and slowly ran my hand up the inside of his thigh.

"M-Magnus" he breathed. "Someone could come in" He said, but grabbed my shoulder, holding me in place.

I stopped and looked up at him. "No one will come in." I assured him before cupping his face in my hands and kissing him sweetly. Jensen froze for a second before melting into me completely. After a few seconds, Jensen put both hands in my hair, pulled me closer, and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

 _Yes_ I thought triumphantly and put my hands in his hair, letting him take control of our making out. He was good at it. Really good at it, he clearly knew what he was doing. Completely forgetting myself, I wrapped a leg around his waist before pulling myself into his lap to straddle him, careful of the table. I normally couldn't do this, but Jensen was big enough that I wouldn't hurt him. I pushed up against him and Jensen moaned into my mouth. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I move my hands away from his hair and began to run them over his chest. I let them run down until I reached the hem of his shirt, where I put my hands up under his shirt to touch his bare chest.

Jensen stopped kissing me completely in that instant, put both hands on my shoulders and pushed me away gently.

I simply blinked down at him, not knowing what day it was or who I was or what I was doing. I was completely absorbed in his shiny red lips and lustful blue eyes.

"Magnus…. Let's stop here".

…. _Damn!_


End file.
